Earth's Saiyan
by Swiftdeath
Summary: Story of Trunks Son sent from future to protect the world in our age. Will include a fight with gotenks and vegito plus Levite....Trunks' son!


Earth's Saiyan

Chapter 1 Unleashing the power

Levite looked around startled. The whole village had turned out to get a glimpse of the outsiders. They were all wearing the same clothing, with a Tiger roaring on the back of the jackets. Levite did not trust these guys one bit, but the village elders saw them as heroes, obviously sent from the towns to give them previsions and much needed medical supplies. This image of the strangers did not last for very long.

"Welcome oh mighty strangers to our humble village, may I ask why you have come to our settlement?" Glire, the oldest and most wisest of the village elders, asked the strange men. It was just after this question that Glire was shot through the head by the obvious leader of the group. Livite stared at the old man crumpling to the floor, this great man of peace and kindness was reduced to nothing but vulture food in a split second by this metal object the tiger leader carried. Such things had never been seen in this village, but already Livite knew they were evil. The large man who had destroyed their leader then said,

"Hand over the magical orange sphere with a star on it over or everyone here receives the same treatment as this old dick!" the man shouted. Livites father, Bardon, ran at the leader full force and leaped at the huge man. Bardon's face was twisted with hate, but he was dealt with as the metal objects soon brought an end to him. His father was sent flying back before he could take 5 steps towards the leader. This was the last mistake the intruders made. Livite stood there for a second, he was too upset to react, and then he received what he needed. All the rage, all the anger, all the hate he had had to bottle up for all his life was unleashed in giant scream of agony. And then he changed. Something inside him clicked, and all this power from deep inside of him came out and took over his consciousness. He was reborn in that instant as the most powerful person on earth, the way it had been destined for him to be.

The attackers looked at this strange boy, their minds stricken with horror. Just a minute ago, the boy had been nothing but a puny teenager with long purple hair. Then, when they had shot that old man, the boy had exploded n rage. He created a ball of light around himself, electricity bouncing of his incredibly toned body. All the men had to cover their eyes from the rocks and dust being thrown about by this incredible power. The earth shook and cracks appeared in the soil. Then all the dust cleared, and where the boy had stood was a man of incredible strength. His body was pumped and toned so much he looked as if he were pure muscle. The boy's long purple hair had been replaced by long spiky gold hair. A sort of gold aura surrounded the man and he looked as if he were invincible. The group of strangers all opened fir with their guns but none seemed to hit him. He just stood their, not moving an inch. He then raised his left arm, and a small ball of light started growing just beyond his out streahed palm. The ball of light then turned into a ray of pure energy, which was aimed for the small group of attackers. The explosion was incredible; many of the villagers still watching were knocked off their feet. There was one attacker who had escaped the blast, but had lost an arm none the less. It was the leader, the one who had shot Glire. He tried reasoning with the all-powerful man, but it was no use. Before he had finished his second word, Livite sped towards him and kicked him with all his might in the mans stomach. The man was almost cut in half by the sheer force and was sent flying for several feet before rolling down a hill and coming to a stop at the end. Livite turned his back on the man and returned to his village, to see his father for the last time

My first fic, My first chapter, please review and give me your opinions. I really wanna see how people react to this type of story telling with dragon ball z

Thanks

SwiftDeath


End file.
